1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to interior finishing materials for a motor vehicle and methods of producing the same, and more particularly, to vehicular interior finishing webs, such as passenger room rugs, trunk room rugs or the like and methods of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of interior finishing webs have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of passenger motor vehicles. As is known to those skilled in the art, as the interior finishing web for the motor vehicle, various properties are required by the web, which are for example toughness, lower cost, good formability, high shape keeping ability, light weight, and so on.
Some of the conventional interior finishing webs are of a type which comprises a base layer of felt and an outer layer of fibrous material. The base layer of felt comprises about 70% by weight of polyester fibers and about 30% by weight of polypropylene fibers which are mixed to constitute the felt structure, and the fibrous outer layer comprises as a major material polyester fibers which have a higher fusing point than the polypropylene fibers. In molding the interior finishing web with heat, the polypropylene fibers in the felt, which have thus lower fusing point, are fused and thus the same serve as a binder of the two layers, which are the base and outer layers.
However, due to its inherent construction, the interior finishing web having the above-mentioned structure has failed to exhibit a satisfied toughness and a satisfied shape keeping ability. Although increasing the mixing ratio of the polypropylene fibers may solve such drawbacks, it assuredly lowers the formability of the web. Furthermore, increasing the thickness of the felt layer or lining the felt layer with a polyethylene layer in an attempt to solve such drawbacks would increase the weight and production cost of the interior finishing web.